


La realidad supera la ficción

by Anid_S_C



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Confusion, Smut, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: Spencer ha estado enamorado de su jefe mucho tiempo, durante años no ha intentado más que llamar la atención, SU atención... pero Hotch es ciego o idiota, preferimos pensar que ciego. Reid empieza a cansarse de ser invisible para quien piensa que será su único amor.Muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción, y es que difícilmente te imaginas a un amigo cercano convertirse en algo tan similar a los locos que buscas cada día para meter a prisión... Y así puede ser para alguno de los miembros de la unidad..Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es 100% mía, la idea base sí pero la redacción es mitad por colaboración de una amiga que me dió su permiso para subirlo, así que espero que la disfruten y que sepan que no todo el crédito es para mí.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la idea de dejar que una vez Spencer sea el demente ¿Será que me excedí?

"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide también de no convertirse en uno"  
Frederick Nietzsche.

Habían pasado años, tantos días y llevaba la cuenta exactamente, desde el momento en que se había enamorado del jefe de la UAC. Un hombre bueno sin duda alguna, militar condecorado, ex fiscal de distrito, experto perfilador... Esto último se presume fue lo que lo situó como líder de la unidad de análisis de conducta, sin duda era tan bueno como decían, al menos para el trabajo.

Spencer se estaba cansando, intentó por todas las maneras atraer su atención, la atención del jefe más allá de su utilidad como miembro del equipo, que por supuesto no era cuestionada nunca. Había empezado por crear una cuenta alterna en redes para seguir al mayor, aunque tristemente no tenía demasiada actividad. Leyó sus libros que había publicado para entrenamiento en el FBI, y sabe por eso que el hombre es experto en interrogatorio cognitivo y mediador en casos complicados de toma de rehenes. Alguien de quien aprender sin duda, pero eso no era suficiente.

De pronto apareció en el camino una mocosa estúpida enamorada de Aaron, y eso sin duda había molestado al doctor, nadie merece a Hotch más que el... Luego de la partida de Emily, su muerte, había sido todo más duro y difícil. Las noches eran asombrosamente largas, las pasaba leyendo y escribiendo sobre cualquier cosa, podía aprender un tema nuevo cada noche libre y seguía presionandose ¿Qué podía tener ella que no tenga él? Le enfurecía de sobremanera, no lograba comprender por qué alguien más se fijaba en Hotch y no podía hacer nada al respecto... ¿O sí podía?

Ella era una tonta, ni siquiera había acabado la universidad, se enamoró del jefe por puro estrés postraumático y eso no es válido. No, nadie juega con Hotch.

Cada día la misma rutina, ducharse y algo de maquillaje para las ojeras, café... Café a mares para mantenerse activo y sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, pero nadie se daba cuenta, debería ser muy buen actor, un grupo de perfiladores con experiencia no notaban que se cae a pedazos... No importa, puede, puede con todo por eso está ahí, puede demostrar que merece a Aaron mejor que nadie más en la tierra.

De pronto todo se iba acomodando, Hotch recibía fotos suyas de correos sin remitente, llamadas nocturnas sin alguien que hablara realmente: palabras sin sentido aparente. 

...

Para el jefe era notable el cambio que su equipo estaba pasando, la adaptación que dejaba el luto de perder a un ser querido como era Emily Prentiss. El dolor y la angustia, el saber que falta alguien al cual no se podría volver hablar porque ya no está y Hotch lamentaba lo que su equipo estaba atravesando.  
A cada uno supervisaba, observaba sus comportamientos y ofrecía tiempo en escuchar lo que les molestaba; porque parte de lo que era significaba una preocupación total por cada uno de los integrantes. Aunque le gustara querría darles más tiempo los casos se estaban acumulando.  
Con los casos también había notado algo que creyó que no era algo de que estar al pendiente y es Reid parecía estar esforzándose más de lo normal, pero ¿Podía culparlo? A él le afecto aun más la muerte de Emily y no podía hacer mucho si el joven genio no le permitía ayudarse; ¿Cuántas veces quiso que le hablara?

Algo también relacionado a los casos era la nueva y repentina presencia de una de las victimas que ha ayudado. En el fondo Hotch comprendió que toda la idea del enamoramiento venía ante el hecho de lo que le pasó, un efecto más de todo el estrés que le ocasiono por pasar por situaciones traumáticas que atentaron con su vida y si bien estaba viva, también significaba lidiar al revivir esas experiencias noches tras noches. ¿Qué hizo Hotch con eso? Pues abordarlo de la mejor manera y ofrecer, en cada oportunidad que tiene, terapia; porque ya empezaba hacer un tema que se volvía incomodo y del cual con Rossi hablaba cada dos por tres en la oficina ¿Habría previsto qué tan obsesionada se volvería esa joven? Con las experiencias que tenía y lo que veía día tras día tendría que haberlo previsto, pero no, lo dejó pasar porque aun “tenía demasiado en su plato” (y por plato significaba trabajo fuera del horario; los papeles no se iban a revisar solos y también aprovechaba esto para estar con su equipo). 

Entonces pasó, estaba revisando los últimos archivos cuando recibió el primer correo que lo dejó con una sensación de hundimiento; atribuyendo también al cansancio. Las señales siempre han estado y no solo se trataba de correos, también empezó hacer llamadas hasta que en un punto se volvió suficiente. Conversando primeramente con JJ, presentó a sus compañeros la problemática que ha estado viviendo a lo largo de los días.  
Morgan tomó la palabra y le siguió el resto. Hotch no podía darles respuesta ante la consternación que estaba sintiendo y como era algo que le pasaba a su vida ¿Qué les podría decir?

La única sospechosa que tenían actualmente era aquella jovencita enamorada.

— Morgan con Rossi, JJ quédate con Garcia y, Reed vienes conmigo. —dictó cuando ya se había presentado el caso (la idea sería abordar con como un caso normal).

...

Había llegado a la oficina a la misma hora de siempre, con su cabello aún algo húmedo ligeramente desordenado, vistiendo pantalones y una camisa blanca debajo de su chaleco y encima su chaqueta, no había nada en él fuera de lo normal aparentemente. El desvelo se dejaba entrever por la piel que rodea sus ojos algo enrojecida, aún a pesar de haber usado una ligera capa de corrector para contrarrestar ese efecto. Sus compañeros lo saludaron y él hizo lo mismo con ellos, después de una corta interacción con García y servirse una taza de café se sentó en su escritorio con un libro en mano, dispuesto a esperar a que el líder de la unidad aparezca por la puerta de su oficina y les anuncie de un caso, seguro ya tendría en su correo un mensaje que había programado en una computadora de un cibercafé cualquiera para enviarlo en un momento específico, y el doctor se seguía preguntando en qué momento Hotch sentiría la suficiente incomodidad para ponerle un alto al asunto.

Ese día había llegado al parecer, con toda la unidad al rededor de la mesa en la sala de juntas dio su propia opinión acerca del comportamiento de este SuDes. Cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo de estar pensando en la silla de Emily aún vacía en esa sala venía bien, además podía tomarlo todo como un reto.

Asintió y se levantó en silencio cuando Hotch asignó parejas y sobra decir que estaba conforme, aunque fingir su perfecto estado sería más fácil si fuera con Morgan o con JJ, Rossi y Hotch son un verdadero detector de mentiras y, aunque podía pasarlo, seguido sentía que se le iba de las manos.

Subió al auto con su superior y se quedó callado por varios minutos, se sentía como si estuviera dormido, y seguido dudaba de si lo estaría, durmiendo un par de horas cada noche (sin contar las veces que ha trasnochado con sus amigos de la unidad), el insomnio es algo grave, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos ahí está, pensando que pudo haber puesto más atención en Emily y no habría muerto, tal vez habría podido saber que se estaba cuidando de alguien, tal vez...

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Estaba evitando el contacto visual con Hotch por que sabría la pregunta que vendría: su cansancio, y no, no quería días libres ni terapia. Además temía que si volteaba a ver al mayor, se quedaría embobado con la manera en que sus dedos largos se enroscan en el volante del auto, o cómo su camisa remarcaba su espalda, más de una vez le había pasado y si hay alguien que puede romper su compostura sin saberlo siquiera, ese es Aaron Hotchner.

Para Hotch todo se iba tornando cada vez más extraño, es decir, normalmente Reid hablaría haciendo referencias de otros crímenes en relación con el que tienen, hablaría de estadísticas de lo que se podría esperar, sacaría conjeturas y sin embargo estaba tan callado que lo incomodaba; lo hacía sentir tan fuera del lugar que lo estresaba de alguna manera y sólo había pasado 15 minutos desde que ha estado conduciendo. Rossi y Morgan se encargaban de hablar con los familiares y amigos de la presunta sospechosa. García y JJ investigaban las actividades mientras que ellos se dirigían al hospital y la tensión era tan palpable en el auto, estaba tan tenso y en alerta.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión?— preguntó como una excusa para voltear al joven genio y mirarlo en busca de respuestas que lo llevarían a delatar y abordar el tema que lo ha estado molestando; porque si, notaba esas señales de que Reid no ha estado durmiendo bien, manteniéndose despierto por grandes cantidades de café… Estaba preocupado, sin embargo, aun se mantenía a raya; aunque sea por el momento.

A decir verdad, se mantenía al borde de la precipitación escondida bajo un control inquebrantable tanto corporal como en el semblante del rostro. Vale, apretaba de más el volante y flexionaba los músculos, pero todo era por la tensión y el estrés de las últimas semanas y el exceso de trabajo que aun esperaban en el escritorio. Extrañaba a Jack y no se atrevía volver a casa por el temor inconsciente que quedó tras lo sucedido con su esposa fallecida, la idea de poner en peligro a su hijo se abría paso como una corriente de emociones que lograba opacar ante pensamientos racionales; si tan solo Spencer hablara podría concentrarse en algo más, podrían estar repasado lo que tenían para dar el perfil.  
Spencer Reid, un joven genio con un intelecto increíble y uno de sus mejores hombres (aunque todo el equipo era excepcional) y nuevamente le echo una mirada para volver la vista al frente y doblar en la primera calle de la mano derecha. Había cierto cariño genuino que iba de la mano con la preocupación profunda del bienestar por el niño, las peculiaridades que hacían a Spencer eran… Eran… No tenía palabras para señalar que eran, pero eran algo y era suficiente para que sintiera calidez y alegría no expresada.   
¿Sabía que podía confiar? ¿Qué siempre tenía a mano el celular? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a ir a verlo a su departamento si se lo pedía en medianoche?

El joven analista tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar —Estaba pensando que, según las estadísticas, entre el número de enamorados obsesivos siempre es mayor en el sexo masculino— explicó volteando la vista de la ventana hacia Hotch, se sentía muy bien hablando con él, pero no deseaba delatarse aunque sabía que eso no era tan fácil, y que si le gritara a su mayor que lo adora de manera casi poco sana, no lo creería de buenas a primeras —Eso significa que si hay tres chicas enamoradas de ti, al mismo tiempo, cuatro chicos podrían estarlo— tenía curiosidad de qué pensaba Hotch sobre eso, sobre tener a un chico enamorado detrás de su persona, por lo que sabe el ex fiscal de distrito es totalmente heterosexual —No solo eso, sino que esas personas podrían ser conocidos cercanos— sonaba preocupado, si, por su mayor, por sí mismo pero no podía decirlo así.

¿Es que no se da cuenta en serio?

No estaba seguro de qué tan bien o mal se vería ante Aaron si lo dijera en voz alta, se imaginaba claramente siendo rechazado catastróficamente.

—Lo siento... Tal vez estoy siendo paranoico, no he dormido bien— terminó por ceder, al menos en parte de su inquietud, y en eso sí sabe que será escuchado, pero tampoco deseaba preocuparlo o presionarlo más de lo necesario.


	2. 2

Y parecía que no tenía palabras que decir mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que realmente fuera de esa forma? Y hasta ahora, con lo que tenían, no apuntaba a que fuera un chico. Definitivamente no tenía más que decir y lo bueno es que estaban tan cerca del hospital que lo único que debía hacer era estacionar.

Por otro lado, confirmó lo que había estado considerando: Reid no estaba durmiendo bien. Ya estacionado y con el cinturón de seguridad desabrochado el jefe de la unidad abrió la puerta del auto, no sin antes mirarlo.   
-Si necesitas unos días puedes hacer una solicitud. -empezó diciendo, había cierto tono condescendiente, un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de amabilidad.

-No quiero días libres, Hotch, quiero estar aquí y estar con el equipo- le dijo con su tono confiado, el mismo con el que decía siempre un montón de estadísticas o datos de aparentemente poca utilidad, se sentía subestimado, de nuevo.

\- Ve hablar con la doctora Meyer, llamaré a García de que amplíe la búsqueda. -

Reid le había dado una pista importante a Aaron, ya sería asunto del mayor si quería o no tomarlo en cuenta, casi sentía deseos de que lo descubra antes de llegar más lejos, sabe que algo en todo no está bien pero no podía simplemente ir y hablar... Hotchner había ignorado olímpicamente aquello, podía pensar mucho en eso mientras hablaba con la doctora Meyer

¿Cómo tomar la noticia de que fuera un chico el que lo estaba acosando? Lo veía en algunos de los casos que tenían y resolvían, pero que estuviera involucrado lo hacía... Suspiro cuando salió del coche tomando el celular y llamando a la analista técnica una vez que se quedó a solas.

«¿Si señor?» 

-Quiero que hagas una lista de casos anteriores que involucren jóvenes.- empezó explicar, recitando lo que Spencer le había dicho anteriormente, casualmente ignorando.

-Hotch...- había llamado luego de hablar con la médico -Dijo que ella no se ha presentado a terapia en dos días y que no tiene idea donde pueda estar ¿Quieres que vaya a su casa?- se quedó en la línea esperando nuevas instrucciones por parte de su jefe, aunque casi podía predecir que diría que irían ambos.

Tras terminar de hablar con García, Rossi inmediatamente se informó sobre la situación familiar de la joven estudiante y todo era el mismo resultado: Hacía días que no se presentaba. En parte fue desilusionador, había estado creyendo (de alguna manera) que no sea ella su acosadora, pero todo apuntaba y se sentía como un peso en el estómago (estaba responsabilizándose en cierta forma).

-Espérame en el auto.-solicito. En el teléfono tenía el número de aquella joven y no sabía si llamar (si lo hace ¿Respondería?), pero cualquier duda parecía estar en segundo lugar cuando uno de los compañeros de terapia de ella accedió a tener una corta interrogación..

«Ella ha estado actuando extraña» testificó un adolescente de casi 17 años, rascándose los brazos y mirando hacía los costados como si estuviera vigilando.

-¿Extraña, cómo?

«Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, hablaba de conquistar a su enamorado» el muchacho redujo la voz hasta que esta era tan baja que era apenas audible, inclinándose hacía delante y comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo; era como si le estuviera contando un secreto que nadie más debía saber. «A veces estaba demasiado ansiosa, no dejaba de el celular» Ese adolescente se alejo cuando parecía llegar tarde a su tratamiento, solo lo podía mirar como se alejaba con el peso sobre los hombros y el duro descubrimiento: Debía ser ella.

...

Spencer había esperado en el auto como le fue indicado, hasta que decidió que no quería quedarse ahí, y salió para alcanzar al mayor, tal vez pudiera ser de ayuda.

Caminó hasta su jefe, con sus pasos suaves y en silencio, pues siempre que el hombre habla, Reid se queda callado para escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga qué decir, por que ama oírlo hablar, mierda, ama todo de este sujeto y el hombre ni idea.

A alguien como Hotch muy pocas cosas lograban sorprenderlo y una de ellas fue Reid. Lo había tomado desprevenido, con varios pensamientos que volvían siempre a la sospechosa y lo lamentable que era por como todo estaba terminado. Pero ¿Estaba perdiendo el enfoque? Spencer había sido silencioso… Al cabo de unos segundos se recompuso a la misma postura y decidió simplemente poner fin a lo que estaba interponiéndose con el trabajo; un caso como cualquier otro (tenía que ser así para que no lo sacaran de la investigación). 

Sacó su móvil para ver una ubicación que García acababa de mandar, y sin esperar mucho a que el jefe se diera vuelta, cuando acabó de hablar con el muchacho por fin abrió la boca -García tiene la ubicación por su teléfono- anunció inconsciente de la incomodidad creciente en el líder que se culpa por la situación.

—Bien —dijo luego de alrededor de 40 segundos de estar mirando a su compañero. La idea de que algo se estaba perdiendo se aferraba como un vicio. — Vamos. —¿hasta cuando podía persistir con ello? Venía de la preocupación de que Reid no estaba siendo del todo sincero, de descubrir que no ha estado durmiendo bien… Debía ser eso ¿No?

Para el joven genio todo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, y aún si logra que culpen a esa niña, eso sería solamente la mitad del trabajo, la otra mitad era conseguir que Aaron por fin se centrara en el verdadero responsable.

Dentro del auto espero al joven genio y mentalmente volvió a repasar los datos que ha estado recolectando: La joven se había mudado para estar más cerca de la universidad y que justamente estaba viviendo con una compañera de piso. Tenía un enamorado al que perseguía. Dejó de ir a terapía, de no hablar con su familia y amigos. No concurría tan seguido a las clases.   
¿Por qué?   
Bueno, la pregunta estaba demás y bien que era considerado sobre eso; años de experiencia brindaban ese conocimiento. 

—¿A dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?— había cuestionado el jefe de unidad.

—Volvemos a la oficina— explicó el genio mirando su celular y tecleando en él —García tiene algo que quiere que veas sobre esa chica— le sorprendió por que no estaba mintiendo, el celular de Hotch había sonado y precisamente era Penélope para decirle que la señal de la ubicación rebotaba en unas torres y casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, se había localizado la computadora de donde vinieron esos mensajes, activada con más contenido para el mayor que seguro no tardaría en llegar.

Tuvieron que volver y para el momento en que cruzó las puertas de la UAC, Hotch no estaba en su mejor forma (al menos dejando mostrar un poco de como se estaba sintiendo con todo esto). Spencer bajó a ver las computadoras y a darle café a la rubia, intercambiaron palabras y volvió con el resto del equipo con una taza de café para el líder de la unidad, con un ingrediente especial que le ayudaría a relajarse.

Aaron empezaba a creer que se trataba de una especie de juego porque mientras más se acercaba, cosas nuevas aparecían y García se había encargado de ello. Entre ellos hablaron, comentaron algunos errores que parecía tener el perfil y tras un largo silencio ordenó que se tomaran unos minutos para descansar. Reid llegó con el café justo en el momento en que recibió un nuevo correo, el mensaje de este más lo que el joven genio dijo hizo que el jefe de la unidad se sintiera… No estaba bien y no lo ha estado desde que empezó con todo los mensajes, correo y llamadas.

Escuchó las asignaciones de cada miembro y se sentó en su lugar a terminar de levantar sus papeles, luego de entregarle al mayor su taza caliente —Parece que será una noche larga...— bebió de su propia taza con la confianza de que su mayor no dudaría un segundo —Hotch hay algo que me ha dejado pensando... ¿Crees que esa chica es lo bastante lista para hacer todo eso?— murmuró calmadamente desde su lugar en la mesa, esperando con paciencia los efectos de la droga, algo fácil de conseguir y difícil de rastrear: insulina, seguro lo dejaría inconsciente en poco tiempo aún si no logra terminar la bebida —¿Recuerdas la estadística que mencioné? Pero... Tu nunca me mirarías, ni siquiera para eso ¿O si?—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —había cierta suavidad en el tono de Aaron al hablar, la misma suavidad con la que parece que se esta moviendo y todo daba vueltas.  
Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no hubo palabras. Intentó sentarse y concentrarse para mantenerse despierto. El café había caído en el momento en que ya no pudo sostenerlo, el cuerpo se sentía pesado. — ¿Reid? —


	3. 3

"Lo que algunos conciben como locura, no es más que una agudeza de los sentidos."  
Edgar Allan Poe.

Agradeció mentalmente que la taza no fuera de porcelana o se habría roto haciendo un escándalo increíble e inadmisible considerando lo que planea hacer, de todas formas el sonido del bambú ecológico contra el piso fue estridente para sus nervios alterados.

—Shhh... Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti— susurró mientras se acercaba para revisar sus signos y ver que estuviera realmente inconsciente y no una treta para atraparlo, ya es paranoico pero eso lo ha mantenido a flote.

Con mucho cuidado y mucho esfuerzo había llevado a Hotch sobre sus hombros hasta su auto, con la ayuda de un oficial luego de convencerlo de que el hombre había caído por agotamiento (lo cual tal vez no estaba tan lejos de la realidad). Una vez en el auto condujo hasta el departamento que había rentado aparte, casi al otro extremo del suyo en la ciudad, de nuevo un esfuerzo físico al subirlo hasta el elevador, y luego llevarlo hasta la puerta, agradeciendo que sea una zona muy poco habitada y un edificio casi desierto, habitado por personas que trabajan turnos extras en alguna fábrica siendo parte del torturado proletariado.

Lo dejó caer en la cama tan delicadamente como pudo, reprimiendo una queja por un suspiro debido al peso del mayor, que aunque es promedio, es mucho para su poca habilidad física. Envolvió las muñecas de su jefe con tela suave antes de esposarlo a los barrotes de la cama de madera sólida, esperando que así, no se lastime mucho cuando intente luchar con las ataduras (por que sabe que lo hará), tuvo tiempo también de quitarle los zapatos pero no los calcetines y amarró también sus tobillos a la cama, encontrando el punto medio entre lo suave y lo firme. Además, quitó de la pared la mayoría de las fotos y las votó, lo hacían sentir algo incómodo de pronto. Dejó encendida la luz del baño con la puerta del mismo entreabierta, y se sentó en el sofá individual a esperar a que el hombre por fin recupere la consciencia, no sería mucho tiempo.

Sabe que esto es malo, si, pero esa constante neuralgia no lo deja pensar bien, quería protegerlo, quería ser notado... Si hubiera hecho esto con Prentiss ella seguiría con vida. Necesitaba alejar a esa chica de Hotch, no era buena para él ni para Jack... Dolor, de nuevo ese maldito dolor de cabeza que viene en lugar del sueño o junto con él... Cielos si era enloquecedor

Para el jefe fue un lento despertar donde todo era confuso y las imágenes de los eventos se mostraban de forma distorsionada. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero para una mente adormecida no eran mas que simples palabras como “¿Qué?”, “¿Dónde?” … En fin, Hotch despertaba y no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía cierta mirada tonta en el rostro sin ese habitual ceño fruncido y cuando abrió la boca salieron solo quejidos sin aliento. Pobre jefe de la unidad de análisis conductual, pobre hombre indicio por efectos secundarios de la droga en el café… Simplemente pobre al no llegar a la conclusión de que estaba esposado en la cama y esa era la razón del porque no podía moverse por más que luchara para levantarse. Sin embargo, a defensa de aquel desorientado, todo daba vueltas, un dolor constante detrás de los ojos que lo obligaron a cerrar los parpados y fue ahí, en ese momento en querer fregar los ojos, cayó en cuenta de las cosas.  
El miedo atravesó como una cuchilla sin filo, abriéndose paso y tomando cualquier pensamiento nebuloso, el instinto de supervivencia gritaba que intentara salir de ahí; por más inútil que fuera.

El tintineo constante de las esposas llenó la habitación generando cierta molestia y frustración. Claro, aun había rastro de seguir drogado, pero no era tanto como antes y empezaba a recuperar las facultades que hacían a Hotch ser Hotch (¿Tiene sentido?).  
Mejor orientado y más alerta a su entorno, el jefe observó el espacio gracias a la luz que salía de la habitación continua; no era mucho, pero era algo y estaba agradecido. Quizás con lo poco que podía notar podría elaborar un rápido y no tan exacto de un perfil; uno que al menos dijera con quien estaba por tratar.

El joven doctor había terminado dormitando en el mueble, ignorando el dolor de cabeza ya constante en su vida desde hace días, hasta que el sonido metálico de las esposas contra la madera lo trajo de vuelta a la vigilia.

—No luches tanto, vas a lastimarte, la seda en tus muñecas no basta si te fracturas...— había murmurado desde su lugar en el asiento, sin mucho ánimo de levantarse para ver la mirada de desaprobación con la que no quería lidiar en este momento cuando el mayor apenas pudiera identificar su voz.

—Supongo que siendo tú, sería más reconfortante saber que tienes el control, más que el simple hecho de estar a salvo, pero solo te puedo prometer lo segundo— se levantó del asiento y se acercó al mayor, intentando no sentirse afectado por su mirada o su tono de voz —Seguro Emily estaba más preocupada por su control de la situación que por si misma, y no dejaré que pase de nuevo—

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse para el abogado cuando escuchó aquella voz. La misma voz que oía todos los días en la oficina, la misma voz que ofrecía datos que solo el dueño lo conocía. Parecía sacado de una pesadilla. Tan retorcido que lo hacía sentir enfermo, tan inesperado, como también tan enojado. La expresión del hombre amarrado denotaba aquellos sentimientos, especialmente en los ojos que brillaban de una intensidad abrazadora. No podía ser… No él. Estaba tan fuera de lugar y quería ir contra él, contra lo que dijo. Exigir que lo liberara, pero el shock seguía perdurando.

Pero era demasiado el monólogo de una especie de enamorado muy obsesionado, después de un momento se sentó en la cama junto a los pies amarrados de su jefe —Antes de que lo digas, sí, sé que esto no está bien... Pero no conseguía manera de que te fijaras en mí, y luego apareció esa mocosa quitando parte del tiempo que nos dabas al equipo... Ya ni siquiera podía llamarte en las noches, siempre estabas ocupado—

— Desátame ahora Reid. —no respondió con lo que le dijo primero; menos sobre el monologo que tenía consigo mismo y en estos momentos el joven genio es un peligro para ambos. Entonces se volvió aquel jefe autoritario que era y que el equipo muy pocas veces hacía frente; incluso más cuando era tajante y estaba irritando — ¡Esto es una completa locura! —si fuera otro momento se reiría y aseguraría de que Reid no sería capaz de hacer algo así (que equivocado que estaba). Nuevamente lo intentó. Intentó salir de las esposas con renovada fuerza. — Ocupado con los papeles en mi escritorio. —si era verdad que solía perder demasiado el tiempo con cosas de oficina, pero intentaba manejar entre una vida paterna y una vida dedicada al trabajo. Pero ¿Spencer se estaba escuchando así mismo? Claro que no podía ir a su departamento cada vez que llamaba, pero trataba de contestarles las llamadas; Emily parecía ser un tema que quedó pendiente entre ellos.

En un principio ese tono lo sacó de onda demasiado, Hotch nunca le había hablado de esa manera y sería imposible para el doctor admitir verbalmente que se había encogido por un instante dentro de la oscuridad parcial de la habitación. Bajó la mirada ante esas palabras —No... Si te desato ahora...— simplemente no podía ¿Acaso lo creía idiota? Seguro lo lastimaría, más que eso, seguramente lo mataría, como había hecho con Foyet hace tiempo y aunque el hombre lo merecía, ese tono por parte de un hombre que siempre se veía tan sereno y nunca lo habría amenazado, le hacía sentir miedo, como si las cadenas no fueran más que una delicada membrana que dividía entre la relativa seguridad de ambos y una fiera libre de la jaula, por más mal que suene ese comparativo.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, caminando de un lado a otro, esa tensión había empeorado la neuralgia, se llevó la mano a la cien —No me dejas pensar...— se quejó, su tono irritado y fluctuante —Lo que muchos llaman locura no es más que una simple agudeza de los sentidos...— murmuró, citando a un poeta victoriano, aunque eso no sonaba bien —¿Te lo dije? Un par de mis sentidos son ligeramente más finos que en una persona normal... No lo sabía hasta que noté que otras personas no pueden saber algunas cosas que yo sí...— estaba divagando, evadiendo la justificación del mayor sobre su trabajo y el estar ocupado —Cambiaste la loción... Nunca lo habías hecho hasta que apareció esa niña...— volvió a murmurar y con su mano libre había levantado el dedo índice, la otra mano presionaba su cráneo intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza —Entiendo que tengas trabajo... Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene ella, ¿Qué tiene para que le des atención? ¿Para que tomes parte de tu preciado tiempo con Jack, o de salir con el equipo, y lo dediques a ella?—

Locura y demencia, dos palabras que no habría creído atribuir a uno de los miembros valiosos del grupo, pero ahí estaba, atado y considerándolo ante la nueva faceta que Reid, el joven genio que parecía divagar, atravesaba. Era como estar viendo bajo un nuevo filtro, bajo una lupa que mostraba una realidad totalmente cruda y se preguntó si debió haber hecho algo al respecto… Haber hecho cualquier cosa. Pero ¿Cómo podía él haber adivinado todo esto? Claro que podía anticipar a sucesos gracias a los perfiles y estos no eran tan exactos, a veces hasta los modificaban.  
Spencer no era un ignoto, el muchacho necesitaba ayuda y si seguía con esa actitud no podría brindarla; sería muy pretencioso esperar que suceda a la primera, ¿Verdad? Se relajó tanto como las ataduras le permitían, dejando descansar la cabeza contra la almohada y mirar el techo en busca de respuestas que no contenían. Sin embargo, esas respuestas aparecieron de la propia explicación de Reid. ¿Alivio o preocupación?

Lo miró cuidadosamente, persiguiendo sus acciones y se dio cuenta de cuan terrible se veía; cuan devastado estaba y a juzgar por la tensión en su cuerpo, estaba adolorido. ¿Podía hacer algo al respecto con ello? Pero eso no venía al caso, no en ese punto donde todo cobraba significado. Por momentos no supo que decir, abrió la boca solo para humedecer con la lengua los labios. Jamás le quito la mirada de encima, un brillo de preocupación atravesaba los oscuros ojos del jefe de la unidad (preocupación a la vez que cierta inseguridad que no iba a tomarla como tal).

De reojo percibió al mayor intentando tomar las cosas con calma y un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su espalda cuando un repentino y fugaz lapsus de lucidez atravesó su mente, se encontró a sí mismo dando vueltas en una habitación que le asustaba por que apenas la reconocía, tan ajena e impropia, como los cestos de basura con bolsas nuevas totalmente vacíos o los estantes sin libros. Jadeó apenas audible cuando notó que no había un solo espejo en la habitación haciendo de esto una escena más intimidante en especial sobre la realidad de que él es el responsable de esto "el único espejo está en el baño por que así entregaron el departamento" razonó interiormente mientras tomaba un par de fotos de sobre la cómoda, arrugandolas y las votó a la basura que estaba casi a la entrada en un piso muy grande para estar tan oscuro "No, ahora no hay marcha atrás, Hotch solo está siendo él, como con cualquier demente..." pensó, el dolor se concentró detrás de sus ojos y sus hombros cedieron parte de la tensión cuando el tono del mayor cambió.

— Estás confundiendo Reid. —dijo con lentitud probando las aguas, un tono calmado y neutro. — Fue una coincidencia que en el momento en que quise usar una loción diferente haya aparecido ella. —y el punto más sensible era hablar de la que una vez fue la victima de un sádico con problemas de aceptación. La mención de su hijo Jack no fue justo, principalmente porque se estaba forzando por estar al lado del ya no tan pequeño hijo, estar presente y no perderse de ningún momento importante; un padre soltero no era fácil y menos con un trabajo que demandaba tanto. Por parte de Reid fue un golpe bajo y no pudo hacer mucho por ocultar cuan dolido esta. — Y aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta que mi perfume no era el mismo, pero no pude rechazar cuando fueron los padres de ella que me pidieron que le hablara a su hija, estaban preocupados y creyeron que si tuviera una conversación conmigo le ayudaría. —sonó tan sincero como podía, con cierta mansedumbre.

La mirada del hombre sobre su persona lo ponía nervioso, a pesar de no ser el que está encadenado a una cama se sentía intimidado por esos ojos escudriñando su ser, seguramente intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento —Yo no suelo mencionarlo, es incómodo para mí y para las personas...— comenzó con su tono igual de fluctuante pero más hacia el agotamiento y menos hacia la irritación, mejoraba lentamente —Desde que te conozco la misma fragancia maderosa y ambarada, no eres un hombre de cambios pero si se vale estudiar a los compañeros hice mi tarea— explicó deteniéndose a unos pasos de la cama pero dando la espalda al mayor. —No necesitas darme explicaciones personales— sacudió sus manos, no era su intención obtener así la información, pero la idea de que no era él quien dirigía el interrogatorio sino Hotch desde su vulnerable posición, lo dejaba asombrado y algo molesto.

Aaron repentinamente se sintió agotado, no solo porque los miembros atados empezaban acalambrar, sino por todo lo que representaba todo esto, que tan profundo era. 

El joven analista pensó por unos momentos en esa explicación tan sólida y sencilla, sí, eso se temía, que estaba exagerando —Lo dices como si no supieras que ella está enamorada de ti— cortó por un momento, dejando salir en un tono más regular lo que le molesta como si fuera poca cosa.

— Spencer puedo ayudarte, siempre has tenido mi oficina abierta y mi número a tú disposición. Sueles encerrarte en ti mismo que no nos dejas entrar y creí que cuando te sentirías seguro vendrías a mi hablar. —trato de no recriminar, de no exponer que tan equivocado podía estar el joven genio sin causar que su estado se deteriorara y, Dios, tuvo tantas mismas escenas que sabía cómo todo podía terminar. 

—Ustedes me asustan— confesó, refiriéndose al equipo en general —Estoy rodeado de perfiladores, excepto por García todos intentando leer mi mente todo el tiempo, me sobre protegen, no soy un niño Hotch pero me tratan como si lo fuera... Si les contara mis inquietudes, si fuera transparente dejarían de pensar que soy apto— explicó, luego de darse vuelta y acercarse un poco más al mayor, dando un suave suspiro antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no te dejo pensar? —al final la duda que ha estado teniendo desde el momento en que empezaron a “conversar”.

—No tienes idea...— las secuelas de haber luchado con el cuerpo pesado del líder de unidad dejaban algo de dolor muscular en sus brazos, por lo que sus movimientos eran algo tensos y vagos a la vez, pero podía ignorar eso, lo difícil era la jaqueca —No me dejas pensar por que no haces silencio... Necesito silencio... Algo de esto no está bien y lo sé, pero no encontré otra manera...— casi sonaba como una disculpa pero no estaba seguro, en parte estaba haciendo un reclamo, pero no iba a ordenarle directamente a su jefe que se calle, no, no lo haría —Un hombre como tú, un alfa como tú, ¿No puede adivinar por qué necesito tanta atención tuya al grado de traerte aquí? ¿No has notado estos años lo mucho que intento siempre tener tu aprobación? No es fácil, no es nada fácil pero, tú, tú lo ameritas— se acercó un poco más, lo bastante para poder tocar con su mano el cuello de la camisa blanca del hombre, delineando con sus dedos el borde de la tela de algodón, y tratando de no dejar su vista estacionada en un solo lugar, no deseaba ser aún más obvio, pero no podía resistirlo, necesitaba tocarlo ahora que podía, por que cuando esto acabe si Aaron le tiene asco jamás volverá a tenerlo cerca

La tensión se podría decir que era como un hilo tirante que empezaba a romperse. De un segundo a otro el ambiente cambió, volviéndose sofocante y pesado. Pero no era ello lo que lo tenía desconcertado y perdido, mas bien se trataba de una nueva información que procesaba y que no tenía nada que ver con una joven adolescente confundida a causa del trauma.

Todo se enfocaba en Reid de una forma intensa. Era la cercanía y el calor que sus manos irradiaba, sus palabras aun haciendo eco en la mente. Golpeaba como olas violentas que lo arrastraba a un conocimiento que desconocía y era tan profundo que por momentos tuvo que recordarse respirar: Reid no quería destacar con sus cualidades, él estaba… Está.

— Tú… —pero hablar en si se trataba de una acción que costaba realizarla. Tenía la mente echa un lío y las emociones… Las emociones eran igual o peor que los pensamientos; un revoltijo que no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza. — Spencer. —exhalo lento, tomándose realmente el tiempo de decir su nombre de una forma suave y comprensiva.

Por ahora le estaba dando aquello que quería, silencio. El mismo silencio que necesitaba como también necesita el espacio personal que el joven genio no le esta ofreciendo; que de hecho solo lo empeoraba, quería hacer mención de tantas cosas como que eran un equipo que se cuidaban entre sí, que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, nada cambiaria. También decirle que el enamoramiento de la joven no era algo mas que pasajero, sin importancia. Sin embargo, nada de eso salió, solo miraba al hombre que tenía a poca distancia.  
La vulnerabilidad era tan fina como era fina la cordura del joven genio. Se venía en la oscuridad de los ojos del mayor, ese brillo que muy pocas veces se ha visto reflejado y hasta se podría decir que se notaba en los músculos relajado del cuerpo; porque desde que comprendió que Spencer lo estaba pretendiendo, dejó de luchar con que sea que los envuelve, asimilando la verdad cruda.


	4. 4

Su diestra se paseó por el pecho ajeno encima de su camisa, tenía tanto tiempo deseando esta cercanía, poder tocar a Hotch y sentir de cerca su perfume, la mezcla con su shampoo, su jabón... Su mente perfecta apuntó la marca de cada una de esas cosas.

Levantó la mirada hacia Hotch cuando este mencionó su nombre, su expresión pasó hacia el pesar, una profunda tristeza por que ese tono amable y apacible se sintió como agua helada: rechazo total. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y se fue hacia la mesa del comedor, a oscuras abrió un paquete de galletas de chocolate rellenas con crema, alto en azúcares e ideal para alguien que fue drogado con insulina.

Regresó con el empaque en la mano, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, acercando el bocado a los labios del mayor, y metió la galleta en su boca —Debes comer algo...— murmuró, con la paciencia necesaria para darle de comer al menos unas cuatro piezas sin dejarlo hablar en el proceso.

Aun le quedaba el sabor de la galleta que acepto comer cuando el joven genio decidió que lo necesitaba; y en parte agradecía, no sabía que tenía hambre hasta el primer bocado que probó que se dio cuenta de ello. Por otro lado, el que decidiera ignorar el elefante en la habitación no iba a solucionar nada y eso es lo que quería (principalmente para salir y recuperar movilidad que tanto le empezaba urgir).

Más tarde cuando el mayor no quiso aceptar más, se levantó y dejó el empaque a un lado antes de sentarse en el sofá de antes, hundiéndose en él y pensando, sí, Hotch le tiene asco, no sabe si es por su orientación o por que de hecho se ha fijado en él, podrían ser ambas cosas y sinceramente viene a ser el mismo resultado.

Pero aun sabiendo que debían abordar el enamoramiento del más joven, no tenía palabras y por primera vez, en ese día tan surrealista, no encontraba una solución; porque su mente no cooperaba, era un caos de pensamientos que no tenían un punto fijo, el cansancio haciéndose presente. Suspiró, como si con ello pudiera liberar la tensión acumulada; ninguna técnica de relajación en relación a la respiración podría ayudar cuando estaba restringido, haciendo que la incomodidad aumentara y considerar el empezar esperar lo peor a mano de aquel a quien conoció durante tanto tiempo (poniéndolo de esa manera, era extraño, porque en estos momentos no lo reconocía).

—Sientes asco de mi ¿no?— murmuró más para sí que para el mayor, una oleada de dolor más emocional que el físico que seguía taladrando su cerebro y antes de darse cuenta su vista se nubló debido a las lágrimas que caían, se limpió con sus manos, intentando no ser demasiado obvio, consciente de que el ángulo no favorece a Aaron para verlo claramente.

Salió de sus terribles divagaciones cuando la voz de Reid sonó. No registró bien la pregunta e intentó mirarlo al levantar la cabeza, no duró demasiado, los músculos dolían por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo de vuelta? — habló despacio, quizás para si mismo. Quizás tratando de encontrar respuestas cuando lo único que debía hacer era acercarse y preguntar; porque aun cuando Reid estaba en serios problemas, estaba dispuesto hablar (todo por salir de ahí). — No puedes fingir que no estoy. — carecía del tono autoritario, había una nota de una suave suplica oculta que bien podía enmascarar con la pesadez y rigidez; ya no intentaba forcejear contra las ataduras, ardían las muñecas y fácilmente podía lastimarse. — Ignorarme no va a solucionar nada Spencer. Mientras más tiempo sigamos aquí, se volverá peor para ti. Tú no quieres eso.

"Okay, llegamos a esto, este es el momento en que debo dejarlo ir... Si, simplemente desatarlo y..." iba pensando el genio a medida que dejaba de sollozar hundido en el sofá y en sus absurdos pensamientos —. . .— levantó al fin la mirada luego de ignorar la primera petición, la luz escasa de la habitación podría fácilmente disfrazar sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, pero no contestó verbalmente, no aún... Se quedó callado mirando al hombre sobre la cama, una parte de su cabeza le arrojó que debería desatarlo para evitarle dolor pero otra parte le decía que hacer eso sería prácticamente suicidio.

Por fin se levantó, ligeramente molesto por las palabras de su jefe —¿Peor?— dio un par de vueltas caminando nerviosamente por el lugar intentando pensar en una solución en este punto —Será peor si te desato, tal vez estoy lo bastante mal para traerte aquí y atarte a una cama pero no soy suicida, si te libero lo más seguro es que me hagas daño, y si no lo haces inmediatamente lo harás después— habló explicando rápidamente que no tiene tantas opciones como le encantaría pensar a cualquiera de los dos. —Yo no quiero esto, con todo respeto, Hotch ¿Tu qué sabes de lo que yo quiero?— replicó en tono notoriamente frustrado —Hace menos de diez minutos no tenías idea de que estoy enamorado de ti. Te doy el crédito por que eres un perfilador excelente que admiro, pero algo más que aprendí de ustedes es perfeccionar el hermetismo... Tú, ni nadie saben lo que yo quiero, ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta que desde hace años me gustas—

En definitiva, lo que dijo los condeno a los dos.

Le inquietaba ver a Reid alterado de esa forma. Un cruel recordatorio de que era como una bomba a punto de explotar y más que nunca debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras; aunque estaba irritándose.

— Pones palabras en mi boca que no son verdad. — el muchacho estaba pasándose, presionando de una manera incorrecta. Se contuvo. — ¿Qué crees que pase cuando el equipo descubra que eres tú? Sabes tanto como yo que a García nada se le escapa y tarde o temprano descubrirá la localización de este sitio y tendrás serios problemas de los que no podré sacarte. —

El genio miró a su jefe con algo de recelo ¿En serio lo cree idiota? Nunca notaron que era él el acosador de Hotch y no la mocosa que intentaba ayudar, no notaron cómo se deterioraba poco a poco, cómo le afectó la muerte de Emily... —Tal vez, es una posibilidad sí, que García te esté buscando— cedió la razón en eso, Hotch no tiene que saber que redireccionó la señal de sus celulares...

No le gustaba el comentario. Estrecho la mirada hacía el joven, estudiándolo como si se tratase de un criminal (porque tenía la impresión de que algo estaba perdiendo). — ¿Qué hiciste Spencer? — no se preocupo por ser amable o considerado, su voz se había vuelto exigente.

Ignoró aquella primera pregunta, se sentía cansado, adolorido, frustrado, atrapado en más de un sentido y bastante molesto, no se tomaría por ahora su papel de empleado sumiso de siempre, no, se siente cansado, usualmente le sale en automático buscar la aprobación de Hotch pero hoy ya no estaba en tan buena disposición.

Aaron cerró sus parpados, pensando maneras de llevar la conversación a un punto en la cual ambos puedan negociar. Pero aun con todo, algo le molestaba, algo en las palabras del joven genio golpearon y trajo una sensación amarga. — ¿Crees que voy a lastimarte? — no pudo mantener la amargura lejos de su voz. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué podía lastimarlo? Se hubiera reído si se lo hubieran dicho en el pasado. — Respeté tu decisión de no hablarme de lo que te pasaba, no insistí cuando cambiaste de tema evadiendo el problema en sí. — velaba por su equipo, dispuesto a escuchar sin importar la hora que sea, pero ¿Spencer?

Se quedó quieto por que ese tono lo desconcertó mucho —Como dije, hay posibilidades— respondió intentando sonar frío, no se habría visto secuestrando a Hotch y amarrarlo a una cama, y henos aquí —Nos cuidas, si, pero ¿Y si ahora me ves como una amenaza?— no, no podía dejar de lado las probabilidades, no iba a desatarlo hasta tener su palabra, si acaso.

Reid podía ser un genio, pero aún le faltaba mucho. 

— Nos empujas cuando estamos acercándonos demasiado. — hubo un tiempo en que solo una persona sabía cómo acercarse al doctor — Con Gideon no pasaba eso. — lo dijo para si mismo en un susurro apenas audible.

Gracias a sus sentidos tan finos Reid había escuchado eso, se dio vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando el mayor mencionó a su mentor —No menciones a Gideon, no es justo— si, de alguna manera se sentía cómodo con Gideon, fue la única persona que notó su enamoramiento por su jefe, y le había sugerido que lo olvidara pues el hombre estaba casado, le sugirió salir con JJ pero nunca llegaron lo bastante lejos...—Vamos, no tiene tanto tiempo...— le quiso restar importancia al asunto, no quería delatar que le gusta desde que lo conoce prácticamente —De todas maneras, no importa ya... Puedo dar por recibido el rechazo— habló de nuevo queriendo sonar frío y lo logró, avanzó de regreso hasta el extremo del cuarto y de nuevo dio vueltas caminando ansioso, ahora no sabe qué hacer con su jefe, por que no quiere matarlo.

— Hablas de que no es justo y me tuviste que drogar cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era hablarlo. — acuso. — Y dices que yo soy la amenaza. — los intentos de mantener la calma empezaban a deslizarse como se desliza la arena entre los dedos y empezaba sentirse desesperado, yendo a una carrera imposible de ganar a contrarreloj.  
— Soy un hombre Reid, tengo mis fallos como todos y los detalles pueden escaparse. Necesitas ayuda y estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto este plan demente tuyo si aceptas que te dejen ayudarte. — y no daba pie a que hubiera “peros” y más cuando lo miraba tan serio, sin expresión alguna.

Se rió por la ironía de la que Hotch hablaba, es verdad —Bueno es obvio quién es el demente aquí... Escribiste un libro sobre negociación, no esperaba que jugaras esa carta— tampoco estaba tan calmado pero el mayor parecía en sumo alterado. El joven analista se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto al mayor —¿Es una orden o una amenaza? Se siente como una extraña combinación— no iba a ceder tan fácil —Si quieres que te desate necesito que hagas un par de cosas primero— se sentía asustado pero no lo demostró, esa mirada que Hotch nunca le había dirigido a él sino a verdaderos dementes.

Lo pensó unos minutos y se levantó —Tu no estás en posición de darme órdenes ahora, se te olvida que puedo hacer cosas que tú no— reclamó notoria y momentáneamente alterado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta —Además, necesito silencio— reclamó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta del departamento detrás suyo, necesitaba salir antes de ceder a la presión, seguro Aaron pronto lo quebraría de seguir a ese paso.

El jefe intento forzarse a ser menos exigente, a calmarse así mismo. Empujo las frustraciones a un lado porque en la posición de ambos no llevarían a ningún lugar… Lástima que llegó tarde en la comprensión porque en un momento a otro Spencer lo estaba dejando, cruzando hacia la perta y el temor se alzó como alertas rojas en su mente. 

— Espera Spen… — el muchacho se había ido, lo dejó solo y atado. 

Cerró los ojos y exhalo ruidosamente, tenso y siguiendo dando vuelta al asunto, señalando cada mal movimiento que impidió poder acercarse al joven genio. El encierro no estaba ayudando y tanta oscuridad parecía consumirlo o ¿Lo consumía el cansancio?

Este no era el Spencer con quien trabajaba. Este Spencer era nuevo, como también había nueva información respecto al joven. ¿Podría haberse dado cuenta que estaba enamorado?, ¿Podría haber intuido que la necesidad de destacar era para llamar la atención?  
Si hubiera prestado más atención quizás sí, pero una vez más, no podía estar en todos los aspectos cuando tiene ciertas presiones más prioritarias; como Erin Strauss, ella siempre estaba detrás lista para saltar y pedir su renuncia porque otros lo estaban exigiendo, creyendo que no era apto. Empezó a doler la cabeza cuando más pensaba en profundidad sobre Reid y lo que pudo haber hecho. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se encontró pensando en su ex esposa muerta, en su hijo y como Jack había crecido tanto sin que estuviera presente. Lo lamentó, como también lamenta sus miembros acalambrados y el hormigueo que se extiende.

No era de maldecir, pero lo hizo. Bajo y en gruñidos para si mismo. No sabía nada sobre el tiempo que paso. ¿Spencer realmente podía dejarlo ahí?


	5. 5

No era ninguna sorpresa si se quedaba dormido, y así fue de hecho. El cansancio persistió como viejo amigo que quería una última reunión, perdiendo consciencia de lo que sucede alrededor y profundamente entrando al sueño que bien merecido tenía; aunque bien se podía hacer mención lo rápido que sucumbió al descanso ¿Podía darse el lujo de no preocuparse? Sin embargo, era un milagro que lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta el adormecimiento del cuerpo. Eran ocasiones en las que podría soñar. Sueños que a veces plagaban pesadillas en cuantos algún caso que aun sigue resonando. Sueña con inquietudes que durante el día ha estado guardando para si mismo y esta vez, siendo de esas pocas ocasiones, sueña con lo sucedido. Con Reid y el secuestro, con las señales que ahora son claras que en su momento ignoró, sueña con el equipo que llegan demasiado tarde y la escena es la misma escena con la que suelen tratar diariamente.

Reid pudo respirar fuera del pesado ambiente de ese lugar, recargó su espalda contra la puerta un momento, descansando y luego se fue, tenía un par de cosas qué hacer antes de volver, no iba a dejar a Hotch encerrado ahí mucho tiempo y lo sabe, después de todo una parte cuerda de su ser sabe que pasaría muy poco tiempo antes de desarrollar síndrome de Estocolmo si además de tenerlo cautivo es demasiado amable, dejándolo así tampoco ayudaría, así que solamente le dará algo de comer y verá qué hacer con él.

Fue a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana a casi dos cuadras y compró aspirina, y relajantes musculares pues seguro el mayor tendría mucho dolor, tenía agua en casa pero igual compró más, aparte fue a un lugar que conoce para comprar comida, sabe que su jefe ama la comida asiática pero no hay nada de eso cerca, así que tomó una opción más hogareña y compró crema de verduras, ensalada y pollo a la plancha, todo bajo en grasas por cómo llevan la dieta usualmente, esperaba lograr que comiera al menos un poco, él tenía hambre pero como últimamente pasa siempre, bastarían un par de bocados para que sienta asco y deje de comer.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas antes de que regresara, usando la llave que siempre esconde sobre el marco de madera de la puerta, entró en silencio y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa junto a otras que tenía ahí desde antes, el lugar estaba semi amueblado cuando lo compró, así que no tenía que preocuparse por cosas básicas.

Se acercó despacio hasta el mayor para asomarse —¿Hotch?— llamó cuando no hubo palabras por parte del hombre, a lo que el joven doctor se acercó más solo para comprobar si estaría dormido.

En los bordes oscuros de los sueños hay una voz propia del joven genio. No es la misma voz que acostumbra a oír. Es distorsionada.

El líder de unidad despertó como un borracho lo haría. El dolor de su cuerpo es lo primero que registra, especialmente alrededor de las muñecas. Aún sigue exhausto más allá de los limites y comprende que proviene de un estado mental atontado, se retuerce contra el colchón en un intento de aliviar las zonas adoloridas de su espalda. Intenta adaptarse a la tenue iluminación de la habitación, pero le resulta incomprensible entender su entorno; especialmente aquella voz que no había sido producto de su mente estresada. Él lo busca, la fuente del sonido y lo ve (o es lo que intenta al entrecerrar los ojos). No dice nada, mas relame sus labios agrietados, absteniéndose de decir algo (no cree que es capaz de hablar, no encuentra su voz ante el desuso de sus cuerdas vocales por las horas en la que ha estado fuera). Silenciosamente desea que todo sea producto de estrés por pasar horas sentado en el escritorio llenando informes o leyendo estos.

—Oh, no me mires así, lamento haberme ido, pero estabas haciendo mucho escándalo y me duele la cabeza— explicó una vez que lo vio reaccionar y mientras se daba la vuelta regresando hasta la mesita donde había dejado las cosas. —Traje algo de comer— volvió junto al mayor y se agachó para buscar algo debajo de la cama —No quiero tenerte aquí hasta que desarrolles Estocolmo así que hagamos esto fácil, si prometes no dar problemas, podrás levantarte y cambiar de posición— explicó una vez se puso de pie de nuevo mostrando una llave en su mano —¿Qué dices?—

No se encontraba capaz de seguir con las palabras de quien era su compañero de equipo. Extraña se hacía la voz, siendo un susurro lejano en un mar profundo del cual no podía salir. Entonces asintió, forzado y lento a causa de la rigidez del cuello. Debía ser importante lo que había dicho. Algo de problema o ¿Era comida? El solo pensar en algún bocadillo se hacía agua a la boca, así como era tentador el salir de las restricciones que forzaban a estar acostado en una posición tan incomoda. — ¿Cuánto… — su rostro se contrajo en una mueca ante el sonido de su voz. Parecía que algo estaba raspando su garganta. — …tiempo pasó?

El más joven sonrió satisfecho por aquella respuesta, y se sentó en la cama para desabrochar una de las esposas de su manos, y luego la otra con toda la calma intentando ser suave y cuidadoso, seguro que su piel antes aprisionada dolía. —Un par de horas— respondió en su tono usual, siendo directo. Dejó al hombre sin amarres, igual la puerta del sitio estaba cerrada y es creativo para los escondites.

Fue liberador cuando sus muñecas no tenían esa presión ya bastante familiar. La sangre corriendo ahora que nada restringía y le costó, por momentos, mover sus dedos, sintiendo un hormigueo que recorría por sus brazos. Podía ignorar eso, solo necesitaba enfocarse en algo más mientras trataba ponerse lo más cómodo posible.

Se alejó para ir a la mesa y traer con él de regreso un par de recipientes desechables de fibra de bambú —¿Crema o ensalada?— le acercó ambos y cuando eligió le entregó una cuchara de plástico, estará demente pero no le dará un tenedor, no hay armas de ningún tipo salvo la de Reid que está descargada por completo, así que sí, siente algo del llamado margen de seguridad.

— … — trató de calcular cuantas horas han pasado mientras agarraba el recipiente de ensalada y se dispuso a comer, ¡Que amargo resultaba tener una comida con tantas incertidumbres creciendo en su mente! La desconfianza brillando en su máximo esplendor donde ahí, en un lugar totalmente desconocido y siendo su prisión, no reconocía al hombre con quien trabajo durante mucho tiempo. Se volvía cansino el asunto ya y perdió el apetito cuando los alimentos se volvía como arena en el seguir masticando.

Volvió a su silla y tomó asiento, quedándose callado mientras el mayor comía, no sentía hambre de pronto, y quería dejarlo ir pero un montón de pensamientos de inseguridad lo tenían embargado. Spencer estaba ahí sentado, se distrajo de nuevo con un cubo de rubik, no estaba bien, la neuralgia no le permitía concentrarse, los colores desfilaban como si nunca fueran a alinearse correctamente, nunca estaría completo de seguir en estas condiciones... Necesita dormir, vaya si lo necesita pero cada vez que cierra los ojos puede verla, y ahora este asunto con su jefe también se agregaría a las cosas que lo mantienen despierto por la noche y distraído durante el día.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Spencer? —

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de su mayor, el tono lo hizo sentir mal, sonaba cansado y molesto, es una mala combinación viniendo de alguien que nunca le ha gritado, no en serio, y tal vez ahora preferiría que le grite —Quisiera no haber hecho esto... Pero es imposible simplemente borrarlo— bajó la mirada hacia el juguete, regresó un par de giros y lo dejó a un lado, seguía incompleto —Quiero... Te quiero a ti ¿Cuenta como una petición?¿Si quiera es negociable?— mataría por él, lo ha hecho, no hay cosa que no haría si Hotch lo convence de que es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, por que sabe que Aaron sabe cómo, por más que Reid se cierre siempre le ha dado toda la atención y la obediencia por que lo admira de verdad.

Y había, para Hotch, una verdad en la que él siempre contemplaba del miembro más joven del equipo: Parecía un cachorro perdido y con la verdad ya clara, notó cosas que antes no. Pero ¿Ahora? Ahora era un tema diferente donde jugaba factores que no estaban en condiciones para la máxima operación. ¿Hubiera sido menos drástico y más fácil? De todos modos, el genio lo dijo: No podía ser borrados y era algo que ambos deberían convivir; otro aspecto para tratar, pero no ahora, no cuando tiene demasiado en el plato y parece rebalsar por los costados sin ni siquiera poder detenerlo.

— Entiendo. — y lo hacía, sin embargo, una parte obstinada se negaba a creer que realmente el joven lo quisiera a él, un hombre atravesado por el recuerdo de una esposa fallecida y malabareando entre un trabajo que consumía mucho y un hijo que demandaba cuidado y, que a menudo y dicho por Rossi, era malo para citas y relacionado a esas cosas. — No es negociable, pero si lo hablamos… — Había una insistencia tras lo dicho, un goteo de desesperación al pedir algo que quizás era imposible para aquel que guardaba todo para si mismo y era receloso. —... Si me hablas… — no ha desviado la mirada de la figura del más joven, siempre atento a lo que hace porque es algo natural, no es que se detiene a pensarlo y luego hacerlo, es una costumbre por ser un observador casi innato. Sin embargo, carecía de ese estudio que solía acompañar esa mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Vas a ser bueno y hablaras conmigo Spencer?

Spencer se quedó callado un momento —Me rechazas, me dices que no es negociable ¿De qué quiere hablar el gran agente Aaron Hotchner entonces?—

Su voz delataba frustración, no sarcasmo por que sabe que es un gran agente en realidad pero se sentía molesto —Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 187 puntos, memoria eidética, puedo leer 20 mil palabras por minuto, soy un agente calificado y he aprendido cada cosa incluso te consta por que me has puesto a prueba... ¿Qué necesito para ser tan bueno para que simplemente te fijes en mi? ¿Ah? Una mocosa estúpida, tonta y traumada corre tras de ti y le das atención, pero a mí no hasta que te traje aquí— estaba molesto sí, no suele gritar pero era evidente su molestia, no sería tan fácil simplemente hacer que hable.

Respiró hondo y recargó su cara en su mano —Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar...?— bien, si Hotch quiere que sea bueno puede serlo, lo que quiera el mayor —Di algo...

Ahí estaba de vuelta, se encontró suspirado con exasperación, evitando dejarse llevar por el arrebato del mocoso; porque hasta este momento solo puede verlo como un niño al que quiere algo y no parara hasta conseguirlo.

— No hace falta decir que se trataba de una victima a punto de morir Spencer y fueron sus padres preocupados que me pidieron que hablara con ella. — cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento desapareció cuando volvió a esa expresión en blanco y un tono duro junto con sus ojos que ahora eran fríos e inquisitivos. Por otro lado, era padre y comprendía el lugar de ese matrimonio que rogaron, prácticamente, que hablara con la joven, albergando la esperanza de que sucediera algo; y vaya que sucedió, la niña (porque era niña para alguien como él) terminó “enamorada”. — Su falta de juicio sobre el asunto me preocupa, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que me has estado ocultando que no has estado durmiendo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo has hecho? — pero aun cuando había una pared que puso él mismo, había una suavidad y preocupación genuina. Al final, se trataba de alguien importante. — Y aunque pudiera estar detrás de ti cada rato, no debo y tampoco puedo obligarte a que seas sincero. — porque se trataba de eso, ¿No? El muchacho y no poder sincerarse. — No dudo de tú capacidad y has demostrado ser valioso aun con tú coeficiente intelectual de 187 puntos, memoria eidética y que puedas leer 20 mil palabras por minuto, sin embargo, eres más que eso...— porque también valoraba otros aspectos como su intento de magia que hacía en la oficina para sus otros compañeros, valoraba los juegos de mesa o las bromas que se hacía con Morgan.

El chico suspiró de nuevo cuando el hombre mencionó por segunda vez que fueron los padres de esa chica los que prácticamente lo empujaron a darle atención, sin embargo en este punto del asunto debe tener cuidado incluso con su lenguaje corporal, lo sabe, pero es que empezaba a pesar el dolor detrás de sus ojos y seguro que los bordes se veían enrojecidos, incluso tal vez oscurecido por el desvelo a largo plazo —No... Solo es algo de insomnio está bien...— no quería hablar del insomnio, ni de las pesadillas, aún cuando no era un problema que él hubiera arrastrado sobre si mismo, no quiso hablarlo con Hotch y ahora menos, por que no solamente pensará que no está calificado para el trabajo o que es un mocoso, también pensará que es débil y demasiado sentimental, extraña a Emily... Emily no lo habría dejado llegar tan lejos, no así —No necesito que estés tras de mí, ni tú ni nadie, puedo con esto...— Escuchó lo siguiente como si fuera una más de todos los eufemismos que usan en su trabajo, y si bueno, no importa si es más que eso o no, no importa si simplemente es un cerebro en un frasco con solución fisiológica, el punto es que no es suficiente, no es suficiente para Hotch.

La comida había sido olvidada y eso mismo llevó al pelinegro a un descubrimiento importante. — ¿Tienes cerca el otro recipiente? —

Sin darse cuenta había hundido la cara entre sus manos, presionando sus ojos con las palmas. Levantó la vista cuando el mayor preguntó por el otro recipiente de comida, quizás había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a su elección, se levantó para tomar el otro contenedor y se lo entregó en la mano, antes estaba en la cómoda junto al sofá en el que estaba, no lejos realmente, intacto en su interior.

— Siéntate a mi lado Spencer. — pidió sin agarrar el recipiente, hasta incluso tanteo el espacio vacío que tenía en el costado que no estaba usando. Por otro lado, no quiso mencionar la obviedad del porque estaba insistiendo tanto en hablar y por el momento lo dejaría pasar, otra vez, los ánimos no eran los mejores y quizás, con suerte, lograría cortar un poco con la distancia abismal entre ellos.

El chico miró el espacio junto a Hotch y sintió su estómago anudarse, no quiere sentarse junto a él, no quiere estar cerca de él justo ahora, lo haría sentir débil, minimizado y sería más maleable para el mayor, está bien, es decir, Aaron no le haría daño nunca, y él no querría hacerlo, por eso no hay armas aquí. 

— Hazme compañía y el favor de comer. — sería un problema si desmejoraba por ese hecho, sin contar que hasta el momento desconocía de esos malos hábitos alimenticios; aunque no quitaba el hecho de saber las grandes cantidades de café que consumía, ero ¿Quién no lo hacía cuando debían quedarse hasta tarde estudiando un perfil por las vidas en peligro que estaba en juego?

A regañadientes Spencer terminó por sentarse pero negó con la cabeza cuando le pidió que comiera —No tengo hambre— empezaba a sentirse culpable, seguro acabaría por abrazarse a su jefe y llorar cuando la adrenalina pasara, y sabe que será pronto, y no quiere terminar como un niño llorando junto a su jefe a quien por cierto tiene secuestrado y parece manejarlo mejor de lo que lo lleva él mismo como el secuestrador en éste momento.

— No estoy aceptando un rechazo Spencer Reid o es eso o es hablarme de lo que te mantiene con insomnio. Tengo todo el tiempo y la paciencia. —

Alguien en un mejor (o peor) estado mental habría dicho algo como "Yo también tengo todo el tiempo, estaremos aquí hasta que aceptes mis peticiones" pero ese tono de su mayor, apagaba aún más algunas funciones de su cabeza —Bien, está bien— cedió antes de bajar la mirada hacia el contenedor desechable, no vio muchas opciones salvo obedecer por que tampoco quiere tocar el tema del insomnio.

¿Por qué parece que incluso ahora sigue siendo Hotch el que manda? ¿No se supone que deba ser al revés?

Spencer ya no sabe nada.

Tomó la cuchara que estaba en el empaque y la metió en la comida, no estaba jugando pero tampoco estaba comiendo, tenía una leve sensación de asco e ignoraba que se debía precisamente a la falta de ingesta, no estaba pensando en eso ahora, solo quería que Hotch estuviera calmado por que sus cambios de tono lo alteran un poco más.

El abogado siguió cada uno de los movimientos, deduciendo si habría o no un momento en que Reid se desmoronaría ahí mismo. Estando tan cerca como estaba contemplo el aspecto que tenía y parecía más frágil, delicado, cargado con un peso asfixiante que podría quebrarlo. 

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? — ¿Qué estaba dispuesto hacer por el joven genio? Una pregunta bastante amplia y que, con la manera como se esta desarrollando las cosas, no podía detenerse a pensar detenidamente en cada decisión.

Spencer mantuvo la mirada en su comida, revolviendo la crema tibia de zanahorias —Podrías...— habló intentando responder esa pregunta al menos para sí mismo ¿Por qué Hotch le ofrece ayuda ahora? No, sólo está siendo Hotch, como siempre.

— ¿Realmente vamos a seguir ignorando que tienes problemas y que solo los estás minimizando? Trató de no ser tan duro, pero si directo a la vez que daba espacio mientras revolvía la ensalada con el cubierto sin realmente comer; siendo algo que realmente lo estaba distrayendo para dejar de ser tan… ¿Rígido? — Quiero ayudarte Spencer, pero si no me das ninguna indicación no puedo hacerlo, ¿No quieres que te ayude acaso...?

—Si, es un inicio Hotch, podríamos simplemente ignorar esos problemas...— no iba a voltear para encontrarse con esa mirada de decepción, lo va a quebrar, lo partirá en muchos pedazos sin tocarlo, que lo agreda físicamente sería menos doloroso que saber que está decepcionando a Hotch pero es la verdad. Negó con la cabeza —No, no quiero que me ayudes...— dejó su plato un lado, ahora tenía la respuesta —Quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo... ¿Ok? Te dejaré ir si me demuestras que no me tienes asco por estar enamorado de ti...

Cuando creía que se estaba acercando… En parte debía haberlo esperado, pero otra parte muy mínima había creído que quizás, siendo más persuasivo, tendría una posibilidad de bajar esos muros y ver al verdadero Spencer.

No era Gideon para empezar, carecía algo que su compañero tenía y nadie más que él comprendía la mente del joven genio. ¿Los demás? Lo demás, incluído él, solo veían lo que Spencer quería dejar ver, guardando sus demonios internos.

— El que tengas sentimientos por mi no va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti. — y ¿Qué tanta verdad había en ello? Claro, Reid era alguien importante, siendo el más joven y por lo tanto había un sentimentalismo de protección. Por otro lado, quizás lo que cambiaría sería ciertas cosas porque el enamoramiento no es fácil, ¿Verdad? Aun sentía la pérdida de su ex esposa y trataba de estar en citas gracias a Rossi en los sábados por la noche, sin embargo, aun no estaba del todo listo para meterse en ello.

— No tendría porque cambiar Reid…

El muchacho levantó la mirada hacia su mayor cuando dijo que no cambiaría lo que piensa de él.

"Claro, después de haberlo secuestrado, atado y abandonado un buen rato en una habitación oscura y desconocida... ¿Vamos a fingir que nada de esto pasó?" pensó el doctor, analizando sin querer y en automático la expresión de su jefe, buscando micro cambios para saber si miente o no... En serio quería creerlo, deseaba simplemente poder abrir la puerta y olvidar todo este asunto que es como una pesadilla.

—Claro, después de todo esto ¿Por qué cambiaría nuestra relación?— habló el chico, comprendiendo de una vez por qué la gente es tan afecta a usar sarcasmo, puede ser muy útil, además, es obvio que Hotch solo está siendo amable y ya.

Se levantó y dejó su recipiente sobre la mesa principal, se estaba cansando de jugar con el hombre, la posibilidad de volver a drogarlo y amarrarlo de nuevo pasó por su cabeza pero ese leve dolor en su espalda y brazos le recordó que no sería un trabajo fácil.


	6. 6

Exasperarse no lo llevaría a ningún lugar y ciertamente ya estaba agotado de esto, de esta ida y vuelta, de Reid indignado cuando debería ser lo contrario.

— Dime exactamente lo que quieres de mi y te lo daré.— Se encontró mirándolo fijamente y no mostró indicio de titubeo en cuanto a la decisión que parecía haber tomado por los dos, solo que hacía falta mencionarla para acabar con todo y librar, al menos, del asunto — Serán acorde a tus condiciones y llevarás el control, todo lo que no te guste podrás expresarlo.

Lo que quiere es una posibilidad, al menos una probabilidad de tener una oportunidad, es que maldita sea, ha estado queriendo a esta persona por tanto tiempo que para él no existen otros seres humanos, no como posibles romances, no hay hombres ni mujeres, solamente el único hombre al que debe obedecer y al parecer nunca podrá tener... El chiquillo se maldijo mentalmente cuando pensó que quizás ese hecho lo hacía más atractivo aún... más deseable.

Dio un paso atrás ante la fija mirada del mayor —¿El control?— ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No tiene ya el control de la situación? No, es Hotch, a pesar de estar aquí como aparente víctima, él ha estado al mando todo el tiempo —¿Hablas de...?— la respuesta estaba ahí, y es una oferta a considerar sin duda, pero... Se llevó una mano a la frente dejando ver algo de frustración, no —Tu... Me perfilaste... ¿Erotomanía? ¿Es esa tu conclusión? ¿De eso se trata el trato que me ofreces? ¿Harás realidad la fantasía de un loco aunque eso implique intimar con él, y luego qué? ¿Si me rehúso qué harás? ¿Cuál es tu plan maestro?— empezaba a molestarse, si no había entendido mal, Hotch ofrecía sexo como un distractor, y se odió a sí mismo por desear aceptar ese trato, tenerlo aunque solo fuese así, y dejarlo ir... —Y aún si tomo tu oferta ¿Entonces qué?

Por otra parte el mayor sentía que cualquier decisión que toma está mal, cualquier respuesta que de no es del todo agrado y el mayor, que solo miraba al más joven, se encontraba desconcertado. — Sacas de contexto mis palabras, tú mismo dijiste lo de demostrar que no te tengo asco por estar enamorado de mí, siguiendo esa línea, que quieres que haga para demostrártelo.— Aparentó estar calmado y hasta suavizó la expresión de su cara. Sin embargo, falló ante lo último. ¿Acaso creería que lo obligaría? ¿Qué saldría de sus restricciones para atacarlo? En esa línea de pensamiento lo hizo estar atento, volviendo analizar el alrededor — ¿Qué crees que haré Spencer? Dada mi posición actual, ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de que yo, estando aun atado, te obligue hacer algo que no quieras? — para marcar el punto trato de salir de la cama, pero apenas llegó alcanzar el borde de la cama y hasta forzó sus ataduras. Al final no pasó nada. — Creo que tienes miedo a una idea de mí que has creado en tú mente. Entonces te lo preguntaré de vuelva, ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mi Spencer Reid? ¿Cuál era esa idea que tenías cuando empezaste con todo esto? — su voz había bajado, era pausada y había dureza al igual que en su mirada, como si el tiempo se le estuviera acortando y terminando ello algo malo pasaría.

Aquella pregunta era demasiado buena para darle una respuesta coherente en este momento, por lo que decidió ignorarla —Saltaste muy rápido... Al sexo...— habló en tono bajo, de pronto la idea le había hecho sentir algo nervioso, nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie y el miedo de decepcionar se hizo presente como un fantasma que estuvo ahí siempre sin ser visto, un beso habría bastado para demostrar que no le tiene asco, es decir no era necesario ¿Verdad? Prestó atención a los movimientos del mayor, las ataduras en sus tobillos, y la culpa de nuevo se acumulaba en su estómago revolviendo el vacío del mismo, pero Aaron no deja de hablar y ese tono tan calmado que lo saca de quicio justo ahora no ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza.

Retrocedió un poco más y se sentó en el sofá, hizo un esfuerzo por no jadear cuando una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza por detrás de sus ojos... Necesitaba pensar... Es obvio que no está siendo el Spencer de siempre en este momento y es justo eso en lo que se basa para pensar, para temer que Hotch pudiera no reaccionar como siempre, pero eso ha estado haciendo y es verdad, no tiene nada qué temer, lo sabe, sabe que nunca lo lastimaría —Yo no te tengo miedo... Estoy asustado pero no de ti ¿Correcto? Así que deja de confundirme y responde, si tomo tu oferta de intimar ¿qué va a pasar después?— tal vez había hablado de más con lo primero, no se percató de lo cansado que sonaba, y por primera vez en un rato se había preocupado de la posibilidad de desmayarse ahí por el maldito dolor de cabeza, su cerebro rogando por algo de sueño pero ahora no es un buen momento.

Al final y más por un cansancio mental que físico, el mayor se acostó, mirando el techo de la habitación y tratando de adivinar de que material estaba hecho — No necesariamente debería ser sexo... — llegó a ese punto que hablar se volvió un fastidio y por un momento, un segundo tal vez, podría terminar todo ahí, con tantas cosas no dichas y así fue, el jefe de la unidad no habló. Era una pena que el merecido silencio no diera justicia a su alborotada mente. Eran varios las líneas de pensamientos que llevaban a una sola persona y esa persona estaba a pocos pasos que no podía dar. Sin darse cuenta lo volvió a mirar, aunque apreció la silueta del joven genio ¿Qué pasaría ahora en más? ¿Morgan estaría encabezando la búsqueda? ¿Penélope estaría nerviosa? Rossi calmaría a JJ y Morgan a García, como una familia cuidándose entre ellos. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría después? No tenía respuestas, todo era incierto.

"No necesita ser sexo" repitió mentalmente el genio, luego de recargar su espalda en el respaldo del mueble, Hotch se había acostado y por la forma en que se movió parecía más una rendición por agotamiento, y lo entiende, con su cabeza dando vueltas, se sentía como golpearse el cráneo contra un muro de concreto intentando buscar ideas sin obtener más que dolor... No hay salida como quisiera, como desearía poder solucionar para su jefe como suele hacer y a todos les parece magia —Lo siento... En serio lo siento, Hotch— suspiró intentando no ponerse a llorar en ese momento, quería dejarlo ir, pero ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? No podría seguir trabajando con ellos, con su amada familia, tal vez nunca podría mirar a Hotch de nuevo de frente, sin mencionar que tal vez el propio azabache no querría volver a estar cerca de él nunca —Solo quería que me vieras, que por un rato no dieras atención a otra cosa...— Esa probablemente fuera la respuesta que el mayor estaba pidiendo hace un rato al preguntarle sobre un plan, solo que no se trata de uno como tal, de hecho tal vez solo era una mínima parte de la verdadera respuesta, que envuelve un montón de miedos de los que el genio se atrevería a aceptar y menos a decir en voz alta, pero de alguna manera el decir eso liberó parte de la tensión que lo estaba sobrecargando, se sintió algo aliviado aún sin obtener una respuesta del mayor, el agotamiento se acumulaba más en este punto al grado en que el joven prodigio tuvo la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Como un chiste sin gracia dicho en un momento inapropiado, así era las cosas ahora. Las respuestas que trató de adivinar fueron dichas y en vez de dar alivio solo causó más frustración. ¿Qué se pretendía ahora que ya lo sabe? Porque sí, Hotch no tenía palabras y cualquier cosa que dijera sería una incoherencia total. Estaba cansado, agotado de haberse metido en algo que desconocía por falta de haber prestado más atención. Reid era un enigma en sí y había tanto que rodeaba al joven que dejaba más preguntas que respuestas. Entonces solo aguardo, sus labios apretados en una línea de seriedad y el ceño parecía haberse dibujado en su rostro.

Que cruel parecía ser todo.

“Pero la idea es protegerte, Hotch...”

Tal vez el hombre mayor no lo entendería fácilmente desde su posición atado a la cama igual que la víctima de un demente muy obsesionado.

“Si hubiera hecho esto con Emily ella seguiría aquí”

Al menos sabe que ella no estaría donde la buscaran, así como Hotch ahora no está donde cualquiera (incluso su propio equipo) pudiera buscar.

“Pero a ti te amo... Si tan solo me dejaras cuidarte, en lugar de fingir que no pasa nada, que no hay nada que te haga humano como nosotros...”

Podría llegar a sentirse aterrado de sí mismo por que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando esa sensación de miedo lo invadió, haciéndose presente como si realmente pudiera tocarla con sus dedos.

Le tomó unos segundos separar lo sucedido de lo que había estado imaginando, no es tan fácil cuando parece demasiado real, solo el desenlace era diferente pero lógico siguiendo la línea de sucesos. El genio suspiró profundamente, frustrado por no poder pensar en una mejor solución a todo esto, o por que efectivamente se ha convertido en un peligro para las personas que ama.

Definitivamente no habían llegado a ningún lado, pero hasta este punto ya todo rayaba a lo absurdo. La ley de hielo, ¿En serio? El profesionalismo se fue por la ventana luego de pasar un día entero esposado en la cama. Reid no era el típico ignoto que siempre tratan, carecía de cinismo.

— Agradecería si al menos me dejaras ir al baño.

Habló luego de haber permanecido en silencio un rato, pensando también. No fue algo grato y aún había un cansancio persistente que se estableció como una sombra persistente.

— ¿Puedo ir? — preguntó levantando su mirada en el más joven.

Spencer estaba a punto de preguntar por qué tenía que darle permiso de algo si no están en la escuela o algo así, hasta que recordó que Hotch aún tenía uno de sus tobillos amarrado a la cama, Spencer ahora dista de ser el genio brillante de siempre, se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

—En serio lo siento, Hotch— se levantó y trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos mientras se acercaba tan rápido como podía, antes de arrodillarse en el suelo a los pies del mayor, sacando la llave de dentro de su zapato izquierdo, para abrir la cerradura, su propia paranoia lo estaba llevando muy lejos si consideraba peligroso a su jefe, se siente mal por eso pero no serviría volver a disculparse.

En un momento quitó el seguro y liberó al líder de unidad, quedándose en el suelo mientras el azabache se levantaba y no se movió, tenía una idea, si Aaron quiere irse ya, un buen método para que los dos se deshagan ya de este problema.

Y podía jurar que en ese mismo instante todo se detenía, su respiración se ralentizaba y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban; era como estar absorto en un misterio que se está dando a conocer, tan lento que dolía, pero tan interesante que logra mantenerlo atento. No perdió ningún movimiento que dio el genio y cuando fue libre, espero.

Si algo era verdad es que quitarle la mirada no era sencillo y sabía que era el momento para decir algo; aunque sea algo pequeño. Eso jamás pasó. Él no hablo, pero si se movió hasta que los pies estuvieran tocando el suelo y sus manos aferrándose al borde de la cama; su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, los músculos de sus brazos flexionados por estar inclinado.

Espero, otra vez. 

Dejaría primeramente que el hormigueo, que subía por sus extremidades inferiores, pasara. Luego trataría de pararse lentamente.

Se aclaro la voz y miró hacía otro lado menos a su compañero.

La tensión en esa estancia se hizo más y más grave, al grado que dolía, Spencer miró hacia abajo cuando su jefe se aclaró la garganta, esperaba un regaño, quizás un reclamo o un insulto pero nada de eso llegó, solo silencio, ese maldito silencio que estira sus nervios hasta el punto en el que siente que se van a romper.

Con un suspiro se levantó, sin decir nada también y se fue hacia la mesa, en algún punto del trabajo que tienen se habían perdido ciertos formalismos pero por su mente pasó que quizás el hombre lo único que quería era estar solo, así que, aunque no va a dejar el departamento de nuevo, se sentó a la mesa, dándole la espalda, de todas formas si se acercaba aunque fuera descalzo lo escucharía, o sentiría el aroma de su perfume hacerse más notorio a medida que se acercara.

Definitivamente está pensando de más, recargó sus brazos en la mesa y su frente en las palmas de sus manos —Ellos no vendrán, Hotch, se supone que cuando noten tu ausencia o la mía en unas horas, piensen que hemos sido atacados o secuestrados en otro estado...— explicó sin dar muchos detalles de lo que hizo, pues es demasiado incorrecto viniendo de alguien como Spencer Reid, aunque cuando aparezcan bien quedará nuevamente limpio el nombre de la infortunada persona que es su víctima.

No necesitaba un recordatorio de los hechos y, ¡Maldita sea! No era de su agrado, un sentimiento deshonesto se instaló en su interior y la decepción floreció. No por su equipo que estaría haciendo lo que pudiera sino... Tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado, enfocarse en su nueva tarea de levantarse de la cama y no caer en el intento cuando sus pies lo sostenían; sus piernas flaquearon, sin embargo, no toco el suelo (pequeñas victorias bien merecidas). Caminar hacía el baño fue toda una experiencia. Había ciertos mareos que lo confundía, pero desde que había una puerta que lo separaba de Reid, ¿Cómo explicar el hecho de que encontraba cierto consuelo en esa habitación de baño?  
Lo que veía en el reflejo no era más que un hombre cansado con líneas de expresión más pronunciadas y allí, como un brillo particular, estaba esa decepción. Todo esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho algo en primer lugar, ¿Verdad? El agua inmediatamente corrió mientras se inclinaba hacía el lavado y metía sus manos en la corriente de agua tibia Mojó su cara y se sentía mejor, al menos un poco.

Estando aún el hombre en el cuarto de baño se planteó Spencer la cuestión... ¿Y ahora qué? Lo que daría por dejarlo ir y ya, pero no es tan fácil, seguramente lo arrestaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y no puede culparlo, él mismo sabe que es lo correcto pero no quiere que suceda, nadie cuidaría de Diana nisiquiera monetariamente como ha estado haciendo, ella probablemente quedaría sola y muy decepcionada de su único hijo... No, no puede permitirlo.

El niño genio se levantó y tomó un pequeño frasco muy similar a una ampolleta, sellado, no era más que un somnífero, si acaso para dormir unas cuatro o seis horas continuas, se lo había recetado el psiquiatra cuando le habló de su insomnio pero el doctor aún tiene miedo de inyectarse medicamentos, es algo de lo que también se negaría a hablar. Tomó asiento de nuevo dejando el contenedor y una jeringa aún empacada y sellada sobre la mesa, frente a sí mismo.

No contó el tiempo que ha estado en el baño, pero era suficiente para que, cuando saliera de ahí, tendría un mejor aspecto, desalineado, pero bueno.  
Su camisa estaba arrugada con los cuatro primeros botones desprendido, su cabello desordenado y húmedo, las mangas de su camisa subidas hasta los codos, sin cinturón prendido; solo colgando por las trabillas y desprendido.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? 

Su voz era mucho mejor, había cierto tono ronco que persistía.  
El hombre se posicionó detrás del genio a unos pocos pasos.

De nuevo, buena pregunta.

Cuando Aaron salió y se quedó de pie detrás, Reid por un momento deseó que en serio lo atacara o algo, sin embargo sus nervios de punta lo traicionaron haciendo que saltara levemente cuando la voz del jefe hizo un leve eco en el departamento mayormente oscuro. Unos segundos después, Spencer movió su mano hacia el frasco en la mesa, invitando al más alto a acercarse a ver.

—Ahora, te dejaré ir... Puedo darte esto, si aceptas, cuando te duermas te llevaré al auto y te llevaré a tu edificio, podría decirle al portero que te dormiste y que no tengo tu llave y dejarte con él, si estás de acuerdo...

Es cierto que no había logrado nada con traer al abogado hasta aquí, pero es que no quería matarlo y obligarlo a cualquier cosa seguramente lo hacía sentir peor, sin mencionar que la maldita neuralgia no lo dejaba pensar muy claramente, solo quería estar solo.

—Quiero dejarte ir— habló volteando a ver al azabache —Quiero estar solo... Así que solamente acepta por favor...


End file.
